freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Territory Map
Note: If you post your territory on the map but it shows you have taken some or all of another clan's land, IT WILL BE REMOVED Its Fawn sorry if i messed up the pictures but someone took the territory map down o_o This is the clan territory map Made by Ravenflight so give her credit! If you want your clan added to the map, then just add me, Ravenflight, in Free Realms, and give me a tour of your border, or you can just simply post it on here (IN THIS PAGE). If you do not see your clans' territory on the map that means one of there things. A) You never showed anyone B) You never gave me a tour of your border, or C) You haven't added it on here, this page. We have created a new code that is unique to the cats of FreeRealms: Clans with larger territory than Merry Vale must share with at least one other clan. This includes: MeadowClan, and LastChanceClan. If you do not follow that code, the consequences are that you can be forced to share with a new Clan, your territory size will be reduced, or (in the worst case and will most likely never happen) your land will be taken away. WhiteThunderClan Territory All of Brair Wood but Brair Heart and Moon Clans territory and the maze. Moon Clan and my Clan border at the south gate close to Brair Wood and we cut off at the north gate just were you get out of the Maze and just going into Brair Wood. (btw its like TigerClan is following my Clan because i keep on seeing them in every territory i have O_O') Equinox Clan Territory This is Equinox Clan Terr, we are open to share with another clan, or 2, or 3, or as many as we can! We teh purple o.o Meadow Clans Land I know it's outlined better on the clan territory map XD Greenwood Forest Territory Greenwood Forest is shared between Forest Clan and DarkBlaze Clan Dawn Clan's Land Our territory is located south of the Lakeshore Warpstone and Stillwater Crossing Warpstone. Our side of the river is under the big lake, and we mark borders with Darkmoon Clan (other side of the lake towards the bottom), Wolf Territory (The small space at the bottom of the river) and Meadow Clan (other side of big lake area). Shadow Clan Territory We own a little more than shown, I go by the big map. We may be a fairly new clan but that doesnt mean that we dont protect our borders. Only allies with permission may cross into our land. If your are an ally without permission or an ally with permission and you are stealing prey, you will be attacked. If you cross into and you arent an ally, you will be attacked.Also our territory also includes the inside of the blue since not all mountains are not able to climb BloodclawClan's Territory We have a slightly new boarder; We are reclaiming the lake Bubblestar gave to RavenClan. And the small upper part goes all the way to the second bridge (The one closer to Wugachug). Haze Clan's Territory We've owned this territory for quite a long time now~ We aren't interested in sharing it {especially not in LeafBare} and we will continue daily border and cat check Moss Clan's Territory PLEASE stay AWAY from our territory!Pine Clan has been trying to mess with us and hunt in our territory,so don't any other of your clans try!This is our home now,and we are not giving it up.We will put up a fight for our territory if we have to,so PLEASE STAY OUT!!!!(I mean it,this is OUR home!!!) Please stay out!(we extended our territory a little further for prey-wise reasons) DarkShadow's Territory we share with meadow clan Rogues Of FallenAsh Territory We share part of Briarheart and Briarwood with Eclipse clan! We will post the picture soon. But seriously, keep out! Polar Clan's Territory We have been here for a while now are on top of a giant waterfall in shrouded glade its a partial glitch area and we barley have problems because its takes alot of hard work to find a way up there and how to get there and the right stepping stones to avoid falling down. So we highly enjoy this secluded area its has to levels of the waterfall and outstreched to a few mountain sides as well of it so yeah. We are a distance from haze so yeah! We also have no interest in sharing for we extremely need because its only large enough for my swiftly growing clan to thrive upon. Border are checked every single day and a search for cats or mountain climibing toolegs P.S: LikeI said it takes lot and LOTS of thought and effort and time to reach our camp but to ALL those brave little explores: Don't even try because you have another thing coming! -.- Dark Twilight Clans Territory our territory is nere black spore and we will have this territory I DID NOT SEE THIS TERRITORY IN THE CLAN MAP SO DARKTWILIGHT CLAIMS THIS TERRITORY. and we will fight if their is a enime in territory to i suggest staying out of territory we are very very good fighters and never give up. it has a big pond with a lot of water falls we climb up the rocks to get on top of the water fall to. we have alot of space to rome, thanks to the many rocks that lead everywhere. some of the rocks lead to big caves and secrets. we will do anything to keep the territory and we love it very very very much. Their is more caves and secrets to descover and we are finding them. WE WILL KEEP DIS TERRITORY. TigerClan Territory Our territory is most of Sea Side (Mostly use Sea Side's mountains and the lower part of Sea Side next to Merry Vale) and our camp is also within our territory as well, so please stay out or ask for permission first before entering our land. (Still trying to figure out the wiki so there won't be any picture of TigerClan's territory yet). Note: TigerClan is now letting rise clan share our territory with us. Silver Matrix's We have claimed the penguin place and the cave of snowhill we are at this territory daily and we will fight for this place. We have been here for about a month or two. My Med cat has been going here for ages so no one has claimed it. We check our borders often!! We ask you to please stay out!!! PrismClan's Territory Wugachug mountains, bordered with bloodclaw. ~Moonstar (does not have an account O_o) PRISM DOESNT SHARE WITH SASPARILLA CLAN (vinestar has a account)~vinestar Eleniel Clan's Territory We are on Lavander Coast mountains SW side. We also now share with NIghfall Clan. k Category:BloodclawClan Territory